when the world change
by knight leon
Summary: kanda and lavi are girls and lenalee have something to tell her brother everything change in their lives when a certain white haired general come to their academy. multi pairring and allen here learned from cross and the master tought him everything he knows. ps : review if you want the story to continue .
1. Chapter 1

This is my story in an alternative universe where Kanda and Lavi are girls and Allen isn't a dense but a gentleman playboy this will be a drama more than romance so hope you enjoy .

…..

Lenalee was walking in the order heading to her brother's office she was going to tell him something she was holding for 3 months she was afraid from his reaction just as she remembered her talk with her friends about it .

{ Flashback }

Lenalee was sitting in the cafeteria with her best friend Miranda they were eating until Lenalee spoke " I think I must tell brother " she said with worried tone .

" about what ? " she asked " you know about _that_ " she answered " no no no no no you won't you are crazy if you think about he will be ok with it " the older woman answered quite out of character " wow I never thought you will ever talk to me like that " she said amazed by her friend response .

" I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP I'M SORRY " the older woman said wailing " no it's fine Miranda I was just surprised that's it " lenalee said to calm the older woman down .

" what are you talking about ? " said Road (a\n : yes Road and if you want to know why she is here you have to wait for updates ) " ah Road in time we were talking about _that_ and I think I should tell brother about it " Lenalee said " oh no that isn't happening why would you tell him there is a reason isn't there ? " said Road being smart .

" well he's coming tomorrow to the order and I know it won't stay a secret when he come " Lenalee said worried " oh god tell your brother now it will make him calmer when he comes " the other two girls said .

" yeah I think you are right I will go tell him now " she said before heading out of the cafeteria .

" what will happen ? " said Miranda " a total destruction that rival Edo or more " stated a calm Road " I think we should hide " suggested the older woman " yup I don't want to die today either " agreed the smaller girl .

{ end of flashback }

Lenalee gathered her courage and opened the office and revealed a missy desk and something no someone was moving under the papers ' here goes nothing ' she thought " brother I have something to tell you " she said before the papers flow from the desk and Kumoi was hugging her " MY SWEET LENALEE WAT DO YOU WANT TO TELL YOUR BROTHER ? " he screamed while hugging her much to her annoyance but she didn't kick him this time she took a deep breath and shouted " MY BOYFRIEND IS COMING TOMORROW HERE " when she said that everyone froze much to her relief so that she sprinted away .

Kumoi was the most shocked when the word 'boyfriend' sank in his mind . I will keep that to your mind .

…..

This story will be more to everyone happiness multi pairing not only Lenalee centric so review if you want me to continue .


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for review and I'm sorry for my mistake because English is my second language and I'm not a good writer and it's almost a crack most of the characters have major changes .**

 **So here we go with the story .**

 **PS : it's really Allen who is there believe me.**

…

The whole order was in total chaos from Kumoi's mad sister-complex . everyone was trying their best to fix the academy . but there was an exception a red haired girl wearing an eye-patch she was day dreaming .

" Lavi ! oh Lavi ! do you hear me " shouted the teal haired girl . the red head called Lavi jumped after she shout in her ear .

" Lena stop doing tha- " she didn't complete her sentence because she saw a chaos all around the order " what in the hell happened here ? " she said eyeing her four girl friends ." Kumoi " the four girls said in unison .

" oh ! so someone asked Lenalee out. that brave soul rest in peace pal we will never forget how brave you were " she said praying for the who she thought dead .

" no, it's not like that Lavi. it's just I told Kumoi that my boyfriend is coming today and he went sister-complex at anything he saw " Lenalee said " ah! Your boyfriend " Lavi said rather calm " WAIT ! WHAT YOU HAVE ONE LENALEE ? OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EARS. WHO IS HE ? IS HE HANDSOME, RICH OR FAMOUS ? FORGET THAT ! YOU KNOW KUMOI WILL KILL THE BOY ! OMG! YOU KILLED THE BOY LENA! " shouted Lavi at the top of her voice .

" yes, I have one ,and believe it , his name is Allen Walker , and he is cute and handsome , I think he is rich because we go to high class restaurant every time we are in a date , and I don't know if he is famous , and for the last time he won't die from my brother " said Lenalee with an angry voice .

" Lenalee , I think we need to talk ? " Kanda Yuu said she is a close friend to Lenalee since years ." Kanda what do you mean by that ? " said a confused teal head . " that Allen walker does he by any chance have a scar on his left side of his face ? " said Kanda .

" how did you know that ? " said Lenalee surprised . " he is my adopted brother " stated Kanda calmly " WTF ! Yuu – Chan LENALEE IS DATING YOUR BROTHER. OMG! THIS BECAME A SOAP OPERA "shouted Lavi again but this time got a hit from Lenalee by her boots. " be quiet Lavi ! so Kanda do you think it will work out ?" said the girl who was blushing madly .

" I never thought about it before but I guess we should just watch you from sidelines, and you have full support and my blessing if you ever wanted to marry him " Kanda said smiling. ( a/n : yes smiling ! Kanda smiled because she is her a caring and a lovely girl *evil laugh*)

Lenalee blushed ten shades more before she hugged Kanda tightly " I think I can call you big sis from now on ?" said the violet eyed girl happily " as long you make me your maid of honor " answered Kanda returning the hug .

" of course anything you want sis " answered Lenalee happily . " hey ! hey ! people we are here, and I'm sure Kumoi will kill him if he ever married you " the red head said what was in her mind .

" not happening if I can say one thing that will happen, that kumoi will be in big problem " said the blue haired girl ." I will want to see that " said Lavi with a mocking tone .

" before a fight erupt what were you thinking Lavi ? " said Miranda in hope to stop the clash . " oh! it wasn't something big, it I think I'm in love " said Lavi surrounded by a happy aura .

" WHAT! " all the other girls said in unison .

" and I won't tell you a thing " she said smirking . " hey te—" they didn't have a chance to finish what they were saying because some explosion sounds was heard .

" he is here " said both Kanda and Lenalee before dashing to where the sound came. the other girls followed and after a while they saw them standing Lenalee blushing and Kanda smirking as if saying ' I told you ' . when they get a better look they were surprised and they never believed their eyes .

There was Kumoi locked in the wall a teen boy holding him with a black claw hand, and all around them are destroyed kumorins, and what make it hard to believe that Kumoi was terrified from the boy .

" what did happen here ? " said Road " and hi Allen " she added waving for the boy " hello Road, and it was surprising that this man is that mad " the boy known as Allen said returning his hand to normal wearing a glove " I'm Allen walker. I will be attending this academy because the Vatican sent me, and I'm a general so show some respect would you " he added walking away .

" OMG ! are you kidding me a general ! and he is so handsome and he scared Kumoi ! god, Lena you hit the jackpot " said Lavi " and what the hell happened her someone speak " she added. and a small golden ball with wings appeared and started playing what happened .

To be continued

…..

 **I hope you liked it and the answers to who is Lavi in love with will be in next chapter .**


	3. an

Sorry, but this story is going on haitus, because school is starting. I will try to write new chapters asap and I hope you give me some suggestions about beta readers for my story and thanks.

and sorry about kumoi Ryuakilover but that how I found it at the manga site I read I'm going to stay with it because it read the same if you don't mind ?


End file.
